Falling
by Tamaki's Rose
Summary: Levi and Armin are falling deeper in love with each day, but it's getting a bit difficult to hide from the Scout Regiment. They have begun resorting to sneaking off together, and it looks rather suspicious, especially on Levi's part. When their lives and careers are put in danger, will they have to let go?
1. Prologue

Levi grit his teeth as he drew his blades. His horse's trot pounded louder and louder in his head as he readied to jump off. Not another death. Not on his watch!

With one leap, he was separated from his horse.

"Hang on, Arlert!" Levi called out, gliding toward the nape of the titan's neck.

Armin's wide, blue eyes glistened with tears as he was lifted closer to the titan's open mouth. He nodded, biting his lower lip impatiently.

Corporal Levi landed on the massive left shoulder, snarling as he prepared to strike. He strode to the titan's weak spot and cut as deeply as he could. Steam and blood sputtered out into his face, nearly burning him.

The giant fell forward, its grip on Armin loosening quickly. Levi swooped down to have Armin grasping onto his side just in time.

The two landed on a nearby tree branch before the titan hit the ground with an echoing thud. The earth shook for a while.

"Thank you, sir," Armin panted, avoiding eye contact with his superior. That man had saved his life too many times to count, even after Armin promised all the scouts, and himself, that he would never be a burden. He refused to be a burden.

"Don't thank me, Arlert," Levi responded quickly, his green cape flowing gracefully in the gentle breeze. "I'm not going to lose any more soldiers."

Armin sunk to his knees, blinking away familiar tears. "I must thank you, sir! You risked your own life for me. You risked your life for a burde-"

Levi made sure no one was looking then pressed his lips to Armin's. His tongue traced along the line of Armin's lower lip before he pulled away and looked at him.

"Cut that shit out, Armin," Levi whispered. "You're not a fucking burden! I love you. Like I said, I'm not losing any more soldiers... Especially you. If I lost you, I'd be..."

Armin smiled a bit. "I love you, too, Levi."


	2. Chapter 1

"Everything's clear, for now!" Erwin shouted from below.

The other man's voice startled Levi in this moment, and he nearly fell off the tree branch. He nodded quickly at Armin after gaining back his cool mannerisms. Together, Armin and Levi buzzed to the ground.

"No more titans?" Levi snarled.

"Well," replied Erwin, dismounting his horse to examine Armin. "There were two more further behind, but Mikasa and I took them down. Like I said, everything is clear for the moment. We need to get going, Levi."

"Has Four-Eyes finished her 'experiment', finally?" Levi asked, crawling onto his horse.

"Ah, Hanji would rather continue it tomorrow," Erwin said.

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Daylight. The sun is setting."

The three looked up to the sky. As Erwin was still fixated on the colors above, Levi glanced back down at Armin in silence, who blushed quite a bit. Levi looked away with a faint smile.

"I see. Will she drag the entire Regiment out, again?"

Erwin thought for a moment. "Most likely. To show off. For protection, too."

"Tch."

"It's not like we could risk losing a soldier of her skills, sir," Armin finally said. "Plus, we all know you would secretly miss her-"

"Let's go, Arlert! Where's your horse?" Levi interrupted quickly.

The blonde boy looked around in every direction. "I'm not sure. I'll whistle for her! She's sure to come."

Erwin mounted his horse, once again, and offered his hand to Armin.

"Get on with me," commanded Erwin. "Keep calling for her as we head back to headquarters."

"Yes, sir."

They finally caught up with the rest of the group, but Armin's horse had yet to show.

Eventually, along the way, someone spotted a large, bloody mass. Large, of course, was not nearly big enough to be a titan. It was also about two or three times the size of a human-perhaps four times Levi's size.

Erwin trotted over to examine the mass, Armin directly behind him.

"Oh, no," Armin gasped quietly. "No..."

Erwin turned around to look at the boy whose hands now covered his face. Armin sniffled occasionally.

"Th-that's her," Armin whispered shakily.

Levi also trotted over. He looked to Erwin, eyebrows raised, before looking down at the squashed horse. The blood, tangled intestines...

"Disgusting," Levi muttered to himself, though it was audible to the others.

"H-hey! Levi! That was my horse! Can't you just keep your comments to yourself, for once?" Armin cried out, a few tears rolling over his cheeks.

Erwin scratched his head. "'Levi'?"

Levi and Armin gulped, a bit ironically.

"I... Yes. I... I meant to call him 'sir'. M-my apologies... To both of you," Armin mumbled.

Levi placed a hand on Armin's shoulder. "It's alright, soldier. You were... You were right."

Armin nodded slowly before shaking Levi's hand off of him, a reminder that they were not alone.

Erwin's eyebrows furrowed in question, but he decided not to say anything about their odd behavior. Not now, at least. It could wait.

"What do you think happened to-"

Erwin was abruptly interrupted by Armin's theory.

"My best guess is that she was either kicked or stepped on by a titan. That's what it looks like to me. I don't think anything else could have, or would have, done this."

The two men shrugged.

"Your guess would be better than mine," Erwin stated bluntly, Levi nodding in agreement.

"Alright... Let's get back, men," Levi spoke lowly.


	3. Chapter 2

"Finally, we're back," Armin groaned, falling onto his bed next to Eren's.

Eren sighed. "Are you alright, Armin?"

Armin scanned his best friend from a few feet away. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Levi burst into the room almost immediately.

"Arlert," he grunted. "I need to see you in my office."

Armin rolled onto his stomach to look up at the Corporal. "Now, sir?"

"Yes. Come on. Walk with me."

Eren stared blankly at Levi. "We just got back."

Armin took off his jacket and tossed it onto his bed before standing up to walk over to Levi. He cleared his throat as a cue that Levi could, at that point, lead the way.

Armin followed right behind him, his heart beating a bit faster than usual. His heart always leapt out of his chest, slightly, when he was with Levi, though. It had been that way since the moment he realized his true feelings for Levi.

About two months ago, Levi requested to speak privately with Armin.

Being naturally anxious, Armin was a nervous wreck and could not stop shaking. His usual fluid speech was switched to stutters and trembling words.

Then, it occurred to him. What if he was going to be fired? Or worse-executed..?

Armin knew he would have to do anything to spare his own life. He would have to be prepared to suffer. Be prepared to please Captain Levi.

By the time he entered Levi's office, his worrying had torn him to pieces.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the crying blonde.

"A-Arlert?" Levi questioned, standing up to close the door behind Armin as he stepped in. "What...?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Armin screeched, clenching his fists.

"Armin... Why are you sorry? I called you here to congratulate you."

Armin? He had never said his first name like that before... So sweetly and...

Levi's voice trailed away.

For a few moments, the two were left staring into each other's eyes in silence.

Armin took one step forward.

"Sir?"

Levi's fingers twitched a bit, but he said nothing in return.

"Hah-"

Levi also took a step closer, his face inches away from Armin's. "Armin?"

"Yes?" Armin whispered in return.

"I like the way it feels to say your name," Levi mumbled, exposing a faint smile. He laughed a bit.

Armin's heart beat quickened. That was the first time it happened.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Just this once, Armin... Go ahead. Say it."

"L-Levi," Armin muttered. "Levi..."

Levi sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Armin's waist, pulling him closer. The younger boy's cheeks were heated with a rosy color.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm impulsive when I have sudden feelings like-"

"I have a feeling, too... I've never felt it, before, sir... I..." Armin smiled.

"It's Levi."

Armin leaned down slightly and gently moved his lips with Levi's.

After Armin had come back to the present, he noticed that they had already arrived at Levi's office. Levi opened the door and watched Armin walk in before walking in, himself, and closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about your horse, Armin," Levi muttered. "And... I'm sorry about what I said... I really should-"

Armin kissed Levi's forehead before speaking. "It's okay, Levi."

Levi shrugged. "I still feel bad. I know I say shit like that all the time, but you were..."

"Levi, come on. I forgive you. Remember, I love you. If I got pissed over something like that, you and me... Our relationship would be fucked."

Levi laughed and pulled Armin closer. "You're right, Armin. I love you."

Armin closed his eyes and placed his forehead to Levi's. "Levi, I think Erwin is starting to notice something going on between us."

Levi didn't look up at him. "I know. Has he said anything to you?"

"No. What about you?"

"No."

"Levi," Armin sighed, shrinking to his knees. "We can't tell anyone."

Levi pulled Armin against his thigh affectionately. "I know, baby... But what if someone asks? Or if someone actually knows?"

"We need a story."

Levi gazed up at the ceiling for a bit in thought. "We could just say that we've been thinking of strategies together. Emergency strategies."

Armin sighed against Levi's leg. "No one would believe that... How about... Actually, your strategies idea might work! How about if Eren goes berserk during Hanji's experiments? We could be 'planning ahead' for it!"

"Four-Eyes would need to know about us. People might ask her about it. They might ask her about what our plans are and things of that sort."

"Well," Armin huffed. "Maybe we could tell her."

"What?! Armin! We just said-"

"Hanji is great with secrets, Levi. And she would be the only one who knew. It's probably the best way."

Levi crossed his arms as Armin wrapped himself, like a koala bear, around his love's leg.

"Please?" Armin begged.

"Fine," Levi sighed. "Just... We need to be careful. Alright?"

Armin nodded, happily.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hanji?" Armin whimpered.

The lenses of her glasses reflected plenty of light in the couple's direction as she looked up. A genuine smile decorated her face.

"Hello!" Hanji greeted, leaping to her feet. "Armin Arlert and Levi!"

Levi grunted as Armin immediately saluted her.

"There's no need for that, Armin! Do you need something?" Hanji said.

Levi spoke before Armin sputtered something out nervously.

"Actually, yes," Levi explained. "We have some... top secret information for your ears only. And you have to-"

"Oh!" squealed Hanji, clapping a bit. "A secret!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Listen. You have to keep this to yourself. Alright?"

Armin blinked, sighing when he saw Hanji nod excitedly. "Now, tell me, guys! What's all this about? I'm just dying to know!"

Hanji would not be silenced until she knew.

"Hanji... Levi and I are together," Armin spoke quickly.

"I can see that," Hanji replied with a laugh.

"No. He means-"

Levi was interrupted when Hanji pressed her index finger against his lips. Her eyes were widened. As she let go, she slowly approached Armin.

"You two are... Are you in love?" Hanji whispered, her words barely audible.

As usual, Armin's face turned bright red, though a smile was not absent. Levi closed his eyes gently and took Armin's hand in his.

"Yes. I love him with all of my heart," Levi mumbled, eyes still shut. "And I think-I hope-that Armin loves me just as much."

"I do. If not, more," muttered Armin in return.

Hanji's smile faded slightly. "Levi?"

He opened his eyes immediately and stared up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"May I speak to you privately?"

"Can't you say it in front of Armin?"

"Alright... Levi... Did you two...?"

"N-no!" Armin cried out, red as a tomato. "We've only been together for two months! I realize that's enough time for some people, but not us. We just-"

"Armin, please," Levi groaned. "Calm down."

"S-sorry sir..."

"Sir?" Levi asked, laughing.

"Force of habit, Levi... Except for earlier today... That could've come in handy around Commander Erwin."

"Let it go, for now."

Hanji sighed and took a sip of her tea that was on the table. She sat back down in her chair.

"Just a reminder that if you two decide to do that, it's illegal. Should anyone catch you or find out, Levi, you could lose your job. Or worse," Hanji explained.

"The only person who could possibly find out is you, Hanji," Armin sighed. "And you said you wouldn't tell anyone about us."

"And I won't! I promise. I'm just warning you. I don't want you to get hurt because you're in love. I don't want Levi to end up losing his life because he wanted to express his love to you!" she huffed, her cheeks and ears bright pink. "I care about both of you. I will keep your secret, as long as you are careful about what you do and who you're around."

The two males nodded.

"Before we go, I want you to know that if people ask why we're together, we will be telling them that we are planning ahead... In case anything goes wrong with your experiments."

She smirked at Levi.

"So that's why you chose to tell me?"

"You're good with secrets, too," said Armin.

"Right. Well, it's safe with me."


	5. Chapter 4

"Levi?"

The man with raven-colored hair glanced over at the younger boy, expecting him to continue as they strode along the hallway.

"Have you ever actually thought about it?" Armin asked quietly, still staring ahead.

Levi stopped in his tracks.

"We're going back to my office, Armin."

"Levi, answer the question."

"Well... Wouldn't it be strange if I had never thought about it?" Levi continued walking and attempted to hide his blush.

"I-I suppose..." Levi smirked. "So you've thought about it, too?"

"Of course! But only once or twice... It makes me feel... It makes me feel weird."

The two entered Levi's office and sat down. For a while, the room was silent. Levi's presence only made the moment awkward for Armin, due to his recent confession. He decided, though, that it really shouldn't be much of a surprise to Levi, due to his innocence.

The furthest he'd ever gone with anyone, especially another male, was kissing. Besides, if he and Levi decided to do that, wouldn't it hurt? Levi was much more likely, if not one hundred percent likely, to dominate or top...

Armin told himself that he had nothing to worry about. Levi would never do anything like that without his permission. If he thought that Armin was even the slightest bit unsure about it, he would refuse.

Levi really was sweet. He just took a little getting used to.

Armin released a satisfied sigh.

Levi propped his legs up on the desk in front of him as he tilted his head a bit to the left. "What are you so happy about, all of a sudden?"

"I'm just lucky... That's all..."

Levi placed his feet back on the floor and leaned across the desk. "I'm luckier. I have you."

Armin's hand found its place on Levi's cheek as he brought his lips to Levi's. Their slow motions matched each other's. Levi gently sucked on Armin's tongue as Armin tugged at Levi's hair.

Levi bumped against the desk and pulled away, groaning.

"L-Levi? Are you alright?" Armin asked, bouncing back slightly.

"Yes. I just... Ah-"

"Levi?"

"I hit myself on the desk," Levi laughed. "Baby, it's getting late, anyways. Why don't you head back to your room?"

Armin shrugged. "I'm not that tired."

"Just go. The longer you stay, the harder it will be to say good night."

"Fine," Armin whispered, nudging Levi's chin up with two fingers. "Good night, Levi."

"Good night, Armin," Levi replied before pecking Armin's lips one more time.

Armin shuffled out the door and down a few hallways to his room. He found Eren lying on his bed a bit sideways.

Eren nearly hopped up when Armin entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Armin!" Eren cried out. "Finally, you're back!"

Armin laughed a little and scratched his head. "Yeah. For the night, too. I was getting tired, so Captain Levi let me return."

"Speaking of the Corporal," Eren muttered, sitting up and looking down at the floor. "I've been thinking."

"A-ah... About what?" Armin began to blush and fidget with his thumbs. "I've just been wondering if he gets so grumpy because he remembers how short he is."

Armin sighed in relief and laughed rather excessively.

"Are you okay, Armin?"

"Wha...? Huh?" Armin mumbled, coming to his senses at last.

"You're acting a bit weird."

"R-right. Yeah. I'm fine! I just thought it was funny, Eren. Listen... I'm really tired. Mind if I go to bed?"

Eren thought for a moment before yawning. "You know, I will, too. I'm actually exhausted. Good night!"

"Night, Eren."

Eren turned off the oil lamp, darkness immediately consuming the room.

Armin sighed and took off all of his clothes except for his boxers, tossing everything into a pile on the floor.

He wasn't actually that tired, but he wasn't quite in the mood for talking. As he laid in bed, his mind kept taking him to thoughts of Levi. Of course, this was common... These particular thoughts were not.

Armin found his hand resting on top of the bulge under his boxers. He blushed, moving his hand away quickly.

He couldn't help but picture Levi in his underwear, too.

He thought about what they were discussing earlier... What Levi said... How he blushed...

What was Levi doing right now?

Armin slid his hand under the elastic of his boxers and loosely gripped his hard member. He gasped-a bit louder than he wanted to.

"Armin?" Eren hissed through the darkness.

"Y-yeah?" Armin replied, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Eren grunted in response.

Armin moved his hand up and down, feeling his face heat up.

Images of Levi danced across his mind... Lovely, perfect images...

"Nnh-"

Armin hoped Eren couldn't hear his groans. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, anyway!

"L-Levi..." Armin whispered. "Hah-"

Again, the way it felt to say Levi's name... But this time was different.

He felt the warm, thick liquid drip down onto his hand as he trembled, biting down on his lower lip.

"Oh, God."

That was... Wonderful.

Why was he so afraid?

Maybe they needed to really sit down and talk about this.

As endless thoughts came through Armin's head, he slowly drifted into a decent sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

"Armin, wake up," Eren hissed.

Armin opened his eyes, quickly. He found Eren standing directly above him, his own eyes wide.

"Eren? What is it?" Armin asked, a bit startled.

Eren looked around. "Listen to me. It's a little bit before we're all going to be called for training and stuff. I need to talk to you. I don't mean to be awkward, but-"

The color faded from Eren's face.

"Oh, God... Eren. Why were you listening?" Armin groaned, hiding under his blanket.

"What the fuck are you doing moaning the Corporal's name in the middle of the night?" Eren hissed. "Look, man... I don't care if you're... Are you...? Uh..."

"Am I...? D-do I like... Guys?" Armin mumbled from under the blanket. "Oh, God... I swore I wouldn't tell anyone... I promised to keep it a secret."

Eren pulled the blanket off of his friend and stared down at him, an eyebrow raised. His mouth was open a bit too much.

"Armin? Is he hurting you? Tell me. Armin? Armin..."

"What?"

He couldn't tell anyone, but he couldn't lie to his best friend.

"Is the Corporal taking advantage of you? Answer me! If he's hurting you, I swear to God that I'll kill him! I will-"

"Eren... Eren, please!" Armin cried. "I... I love him..."

Eren dragged his hand down his face. "So you fantasize about him? Oh, Armin..."

"N-"

"Armin, that's-"

"Eren! Listen to me, for once! Levi and I are together. We're in love. I was just... Ugh... Eren, you can't tell a soul! It could get him killed. If he's gone, I promise you I will lose my shit. This world is draining my sanity... But he keeps me sane... And happy. I... I need you to keep this a secret, Eren... For me... Please."

The room was silent for a bit as Eren stared into his best friend's eyes.

"You don't have to worry, Armin," Eren sighed, at last. "I... Can we talk about this later?"

Armin slowly nodded as he sat up in his bed and got dressed, again. His heart felt heavy. Did he betray Levi?

He knew he promised not to tell anyone, but it was only Eren. How much harm could it possibly do?

Would Levi even have to find out? Maybe Armin shouldn't tell him that Eren knew. Perhaps things would be better that way... After all, Eren wasn't going to tell anybody.

Still... This was just another burden for Armin to carry.


End file.
